


The Scent of You

by slashyrogue



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013)
Genre: Alpha Adam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Distress, Omega Nigel, Omega Purr, Pre-Relationship, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 11:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15169823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: There was a distressed omega in the building.Adam had smelled him for days, the scent like ash in his nose and it felt wrong that no one was trying to fix it.





	The Scent of You

There was a distressed omega in the building.

Adam had smelled him for days, the scent like ash in his nose and it felt wrong that no one was trying to fix it. Everyone knew omegas only went in distress during stressful times, death and heartbreak the most common, and needed the comfort of an alpha to feel right again.

But no one came for this one.

Adam felt his skin crawl and his body ache till he could no longer keep going on a search. He didn’t know how to approach, it was rude to offer unmated omegas such a thing, but he couldn’t not.

The scent was strongest near apartment 212 and Adam sniffed at the crack in the door before knocking.

He was taken aback by the sight of the omega looking perfectly fine if not a little sour faced. The scent hit him hard even as the omega glared.

“What the fuck do you–”

Adam couldn’t stop from touching, his palm on the omega’s cheek.

“I want to help.”

The door opened fully and made it easy to step inside.

“What?”

Hugs were a sure fire cure for distress and scenting the next best, so Adam did both. He felt the omega relax, shudder in his embrace, and Adam sat them on a threadbare couch for the duration.

“You’re sad,” he said softly, “I’m sorry but I could smell it all week and–”

An omegan purr was a gift, the truest of contentments, and Adam felt pride to hear the sound.

“I don’t…she left,” the omega’s voice was dazed, “My alpha, she left.”

Adam ran his fingers through the omega’s hair. “I’m sorry.”

The purr went through a period of stuttered starts and stops before the omega began scenting Adam back.

“Thank you,” the omega whispered.

The thick sound of the omega’s voice made Adam pull him in.

“You’re welcome.”

“Nigel,” the omega said softly.

“Adam,” he felt his eyes grow heavy, “My name is Adam.”


End file.
